Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat is a cat from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, created by Sonic Team and owned by Sega. She made her first appearance in the Nintendo DS video game, Sonic Rush. Blaze is a princess from an alternate reality, the Sol Dimension, and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that held by Knuckles (protecting the Master Emerald) and Sonic the Hedgehog. Plot Blaze is the royal Princess (is sometimes referred to as "Queen") of an alternate dimension where she served as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She was born with the power of flames, or pyrokinesis, which she formally called it a 'curse'. When she was the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, this duty cause her to isolate herself from the companionship of others, and she ended up living a very isolated life as she followed her duty. Without accepting any real friends, she came to believe that she never had to rely on anyone else by pushing them aside, which led to her often carrying the weight of the world on her own shoulders. Because of this she never came to understand the Sol Emeralds' true power. Her arch-foe in her world was Eggman Nega. Personality Blaze is often described to be elegant and normally speaks in a formal lady-like tone since she is a princess. She's likewise very serious and devoted to her duties as a regent over her people and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. However, her duties and her self-imposed strict discipline have made her rather anti-social and withdrawn, causing her to be wary and curt towards people she does not know. She appears at most times to be calm, solemn and level headed, because she conceals her true feelings. In addition, Blaze held her own personal dislike of her pyrokinesis, which caused her to develop a habit of trying to do tasks on her own, becoming defensive and even aggressive when help was offered. Her selfishness towards her duty caused her to berate Sonic despite him offering help, which eventually led to a battle between the two. Towards the end of their fight, she claimed that her flames were a curse, which was why she must defeat both Eggman and Eggman Nega all by herself. She however, later on learns to accept her powers from Sonic's advice, coming to see them as a blessing. Abilities Blaze’s special ability is her pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. Since she has possessed this power since her birth, Blaze is very adept at using it and can use it for various purposes. She can conjure fire at any place on or all over her body, forming a cloak of flames, increasing her attack power, burn her opponent, improve her movements or just melt frozen creatures and can do so without harming them. She can even raise large columns of fire from the ground and launch herself as burning meteor. Beside offense, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjure up fields of fire around her to protect her from damage. She can even make herself invulnerable to certain types of flames, such as those found in the environment or handle it delicate enough to creates small flames or embers in the palm of her hands. Blaze's pyrokinesis seems to be unaffected by water, as she is able to create flames even when submerged in water, although this could be a game mechanic. Her pyrokinesis is not only limited to the flames she herself can generate, but also the fire found in the environment, allowing her to extinguish flames or bend them to her liking. Physical Abilities Like many other characters in the Sonic series, Blaze is able to run at super speed, but she is still not as fast as Sonic or Shadow. She is still remarkably fast however, and possesses high speed movements and fast reflexes, something which even Sonic has acknowledged. It should be noted that Blaze runs at high speed with slow-paced strides. In line with her graceful nature, Blaze is also a quick thinker with lucid movements. She is highly acrobatic and nimble, and possesses impressive dexterity. She is shown being able to jump very long distances, while landing perfectly safely, and can while airborne perform several tricks with precise movements. On the ground she is able to perform tricks such as top spins, axels and axel jumps. As the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze has a deep, personal connection to the emeralds, Like Knuckles, she can sense the Sol Emeralds energies, and can as well sense disruptions in the world she resides in. Before she understood the meaning of friendship from Sonic and his friends, Blaze was unable to harness the power of the Sol Emeralds, but after embracing the friendships she had forged, she gained the ability to tap into the Sol Emeralds' energies and use them to empower her. While fighting the Egg wizard in the deep core Blaze and Sonic combined their power using Chaos Energy and Sol Energry one at a time to match the power of the improved Egg Wizard Blaze is also shown to have much knowledge on the various aspects of her world, such as its history, ancient languages and legends, and knows much about the various aspects of the Jeweled Scepter. Being the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze is a skilled fighter to say the least. She is arguably one of the strongest female characters in the Sonic series, as she is the only female so far who has been able to tie with Sonic in combat. Fiercely dedicated to her responsibilities, Blaze is as intense in combat as she is graceful, and an equally skilled fighter. Most of Blaze's combat moves focuses on using graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. When attacking, she tends to use her feet when launching physical blows. Most of Blaze fighting moves comes from her pyrokinesis and relies heavily on their execution. By using her pyrokinesis in conjuring with her moves, Blaze can create unique and dynamic attacks that deals destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Blaze’s primary offensive maneuver involves turning herself into a tornado of fire by spinning around. Her techniques Burst Dash and Spinning Claw lets her charge fire and then launch her at full speed along the ground as a fiery tornado that destroy anything it collides with, similar to Sonic’s Spin Dash, but it does not keep its speed or goes faster. She can likewise perform an attack similar to the Homing Attack, called Fire Claw, where she quickly launches herself at the enemy and attacks them. By using her pyrokinesis, Blaze can make her able to briefly hover in the air with her Burst Hover technique, by igniting fire under her feet. By also enveloping herself in fire, she can increase her speed further by launching herself as a large fire projectile, called the Fire Boost, which destroys any opponent caught in her path, similar to the Sonic Boost. Also, her Axel Jump and Accelerator Tornado allows her to jump into the air and twirling, making herself a fiery tornado. Burning Transformation Initially, Blaze was unaware of the Sol Emeralds' power, but after realizing the importance of friendship and allowing herself to open up to people, Sonic taught her how to use the ability and transform into Burning Blaze. During this transformation, Blaze is granted the power of flight, increased strength and speed, invincibility and her fire powers are greatly amplified, as she can summon and throw fireballs, which she is incapable of during normal gameplay. Weaknesses Blaze has acrophobia, a fear of heights. In Sonic Rush she admits that she was kind of afraid of heights. In Sonic Rush Adventure she showed signs of being afraid of heights (as she seems afraid to go to Sky Babylon) and tried hiding her fear. Though she doesn't say it herself, Gardon says that she's terrified of heights. Blaze has a short-temper which leads her to making harsh and bad decisions. Her rough decisions were also noticed by Sonic in Sonic Rush Adventure where she completely lost her temper whilst threatening the 'Eggmen', Sonic warns her telling her not make harsh decisions and as a princess she should be keeping a "level-head" thus reminding her that she needs to look after her people, which Blaze slowly and regretfully realized. Finally, Blaze also had a tendency of getting over-confident in threatening people to whom she thinks 'deserves' it, when they actually do not, and Sonic is shown to disagree with it. This was shown several times in Sonic Rush Adventure, a few times in Sonic Rush and finally once in Sonic Colors (DS version only). Blaze has a tendency of judging others poorly and seeing less value in others. Examples are in Sonic Rush when she expected no-one to know that their worlds are in great danger but was proven wrong when Sonic and Tails were also aware. Her poor judgment of others led her to have a fight with Sonic and misjudge Cream until she realized that how helpful she was. Blaze bluntness causes her to say harsh things. In Sonic Rush Adventure she tried to leave Marine behind in missions due to Marine risky behavior and even went far enough to hurt her feelings by calling her a 'nuisance' to keep her from coming along on a dangerous mission to pirate island. Picture of Blaze the Cat Blaze the Cat 4.jpg Blaze smiled.jpg Blaze the Cat 3.jpg Blaze the Cat 2.jpg Blaze.jpg Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Sidekicks Category:Anti-heroes Category:Silver and Blaze Pictures Category:Fighter Category:Smart Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Recurring Heroes Category:About Females Category:Brave Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Feline Love Interest‏‎ Category:Animated Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest